


Prince of Thieves vs Last of the Time Lords

by Josiesupernovae



Series: Through the Eyes of the Doctor [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon amounts of whouffaldi, F/M, Humor, Jealous!Doctor, Robots of Sherwood, The Doctor's POV, bantering!, script rewrites, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiesupernovae/pseuds/Josiesupernovae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's better than Robin Hood and the Doctor bickering? Presumably to impress Clara...until their plan goes wrong.<br/>~Scene from Robots of Sherwood~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Thieves vs Last of the Time Lords

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the series focusing on key doctor who scenes through the Doctor's POV. This scene is the dungeon scene in Robots of Sherwood, season 8. Rewriting it to watch it from the Doctor's eyes!

The Doctor had his plan very well thought out. You must get captured first in order to find out what your enemy's plan is. However, he didn't expect it to go this way. Clara, Robin Hood and himself were thrown into the chamber and chained down against the floor. He looked around to find a skeleton lying there, and he begun to worry for Clara's safety. Sometimes how curiosity was a curse; if he had simply let Clara enjoy her trip peacefully with Robin Hood, none of this would be happening. Except, something was _wrong_ and he could feel it. And his instincts were to find out what was actually going on.

"Splendid. Enchained." Robin Hood sighed.

"Yep." Clara second his sigh. Robin Hood turned to look at the ceiling as he spoke, "Trussed up like turkey-cocks. Thanks to your friend." This remark caught the Doctor's attention and he turned his head to his right to glare at Robin Hood.

"Shut it, Hoodie. I saved your life."

Well, hoodie seemed like a better nickname. The Doctor decided to stick with it.

"I had the situation well in hand." Hoodie turned to look at the Doctor.

The Doctor snorted, "Long-haired ninny versus robot killer knights? I know where I'd put my money."

Robin Hood's nostrils flared and he adjusted his body to face the Doctor more. "If you had not betrayed me, I would have been triumphant."

"You would have been a little puff of smoke and ashes." The Doctor said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, ha!" Robin began to laugh again, which the doctor was absolutely against.

"You'd have been floating around in tiny little laughing bits in people's goblets." The Doctor snarled, and in all honesty, was enjoying describing hoodie's faith if anything.

"Balderdash. Ha!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes once more and turned give a quick look at Clara, who was clearly annoyed. Perhaps also at this mediocre laughing fool.

" Oh, right, here we go. It's laughing time."

Robin smirked, "Well, you amuse me, grey old man."

The Doctor had about had it with hoodie, and he began to question Clara's taste in men.

"Guard! He's laughing again! You can't keep me locked up with a laughing person." The Doctor yelled out to the door, hoping someone would hear him and save Clara and himself from this nightmare.

"Oh, I find that, I find that quite funny. Do you know, I feel another laugh coming on. A-ha-ha-ha!" Robin Hood began to laugh again, and the Doctor began to yell again.

"Guards, I cannot remain in this cell. Execute me now."

"You heard him. Execute the old fool!" Robin Hood began to yell as well. The Doctor paused for a minute to realize what he had said, and quickly changed his words, " No, hang on. Execute him!"

" I do not fear death, so execute away!"

"Execute him. I'd like to see if his head keeps laughing when you chop it off!" Robin Hood let out a loud sarcastic laugh that made the doctor groan in annoyance and self pity for being locked up with a laughing idiot.

"Oh, Robin Hood always laughs in the face of death!" Robin laughed again, his face turning red from the constant forced laughing.

"Yes, rolling around the floor laughing, I would pay good money to see that." The doctor hissed, sitting up straight so that he can yell again.

"GUARD! GUARD! GUARD! GUARD! GUARD! GUARD!" Both the Doctor and hoodie yelling louder and louder, trying to outdo one another. Suddenly, they found themselves in a shouting match, trying to get the attention of the guard outside the door.

"OH, YOU TWO, SHUT UP!" Clara bellowed, her face contoured in anger. Suddenly, it was silent enough to hear a pin drop, and the Doctor realized that he forgot Clara was in the room as he bickered with hoodie. Both Robin Hood and the Doctor turned their attention to Clara, and did as she said, to shut up. "Do either of you understand, in any way at all, that there isn't actually a guard out there?"

"Oh."

The Doctor would be lying if in fact he didn't feel quite stupid at this moment, having embarrassed himself in front of Clara this way.

"I did, in fact." Hoodie moved himself to look at Clara. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at him.

"No, you didn't."

"I said, shut up. The Doctor and Robin Hood locked up in a cellar. Is this seriously the best that you can do? You're determined to starve to death in here squabbling." Clara scoffed, pulling her wrists against her chains. If there was one thing the Doctor was determined for, it was to get himself out of here and save Clara from whatever dangers were ahead. Robin Hood sat up and straightened himself, before whispering to Clara.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. I'd last a lot longer than this desiccated man-crone."

The Doctor snorted and turned his head to stare at hoodie. "Really?"

"Really."

The Doctor tried to hold in his laughter and turned his body towards hoodie, leaning in as if he were to reveal a secret. This twat had no idea of the Doctor's near immortality.

"Well, you know what? I think you'll find I have a certain genetic advantage. Oh!"

Suddenly, he was pulled back towards Clara by his chains.

"It is not a competition about who can die slower." Clara stated sternly, looking straight at the Doctor, her eyes flashing dangerously. But, the Doctor couldn't help himself.

He leaned in on her and whispered, "It would definitely be me, though, wouldn't it?"

Clara ignored the smug look on his face and moved on, "There was supposed to be a plan. Do either of you two have a plan?"

"Yeah, of course I have a plan." The Doctor chuckled at the obvious.

"I too have a plan." Robin muttered.

"Okay. Robin, you first." Clara nodded.

"Why him?" The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows, a hint of jealousy in his voice. He wasn't enjoying how Clara seemed to enjoy Robin hood's company, and now it certainly bothered him that she would let him go first when the Doctor was the usual hero.

"Doctor, shut up. Robin, your plan." They both turned to stare at Hoodie, who looked back at them for a moment, then turned to look at the door, a hint of pink pigmentation filling up his cheeks. "I am biding my time." He said silently.

Clara sighed as the Doctor smirked.

"Thank you, Prince of Thieves. Last of the Time Lords?" This was his moment to shine and show Clara what kind of a heroic being he was. "Yes, I have a plan."

Clara stared at him for a moment before stating, "Can you explain your plan without using the word sonic screwdriver? Because you might have forgotten the Sheriff of Nottingham has taken your sonic screwdriver, just saying. It's always the screwdriver."

Well, so much for heroic being. The Doctor forgot that his screwdriver had been confiscated, and his plan was not looking very delightful. He stumbled over his words, "Okay, let, let, let, let's hear Robin's plan first."

"Oh for God's sake." Clara glared at the doctor, making him slump back in shame as he let down his Clara. Suddenly, the Door unlocked and his mind began to race with ways of escaping. Well, Clara and him. Hoodie could find his own way out.

"See? There was a guard. There was guard listening the whole time, I knew it. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Robin let out a laugh, making both Clara and the Doctor roll their eyes. A dirty looking man with rotten teeth walked in, and looked at all three of them carefully.

"The Sheriff himself commanded me to listen, to find out which of you is the true ringleader."

The Doctor wasn't a fan of how the sickening man stared at Clara, and he would have a word with her after this was all over on reasons why she can't keep dressing up so prettily when they go on dangerous adventures where there will be men. He then proceeded to try to get the guard's attention.

"Ah, so he can do the interrogating. Very wise."

"Excellent, he will get nothing from me." Robin Hood grinned. The doctor raised an angry eyebrow.

"No, no, no, no. no. He will get nothing from me, because interrogation, that's where I always turn the tables. You see, that's my plan." He grinned mischievously, hoping to impress Clara this time.

"Just hurry up and take me to him." Robin Hood interrupted.

"No, no, chop-chop, come on." The Doctor tugged at his chains impatiently. The man walked towards them, but to neither the Doctor or Robin Hood. Instead, to Clara, and he unfastened her chains, pulling her wrist as she stood up.

"Seriously."

She grunted as the guard took her.

" _No_." The Doctor's eyes went wide.

"What are you doing!" Robin Hood called out, as they watched them exist the chamber.

"Don't be ridiculous!" The Doctor yelled out one last time before the door locked behind Clara and the disgusting guard. This had all gone wrong, very wrong. His plan had gone wrong, and he panicked. Would Clara be able to handle this? Would she be able to turn the tables? Most importantly, he prayed that the king did not take a liking to Clara. He clenched his fists in anger at the mere thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Any scene requests, I take them at my tumblr: Billiejoezee. I also take regular short fic prompts!


End file.
